


If history could set you free

by The_poisoned_youth



Category: Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: But it all turns out OK, Cute, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Tutoring, Tyler and Louise are sneaky little shits, history test, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_poisoned_youth/pseuds/The_poisoned_youth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school au - Dan liked Phil it was obvious to anybody with eyes so Louise and Tyler needed a plan to get them together that plan was one word . Tutoring .</p>
            </blockquote>





	If history could set you free

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had a plot idea that wouldn't go away so I made a phanfic out of it

"Hello earth to Dan, Dan ,Dan! " Louise said proceeding to click her fingers in front of Dans face. Dan looked up at her confused " what's up " Dan said innocently causing Tyler to laugh " what's up is that you've been staring at Phil for the past 20 minutes while we tried to get your attention" Tyler states, Dan looked offended for a couple of seconds before snapping at them " I was NOT staring at him " dan whines like a small child " Dan you know that you could talk to him " Louise says calmly " y'know instead of staring at him all love struck " Tyler adds chuckling , dan rolls his eyes and blushes " I was not staring at him and I'm not love struck so let just drop it okay" Louise and Tyler sighed and excepted defeat but Dan liked Phil it was obvious to anybody with eyes so Louise and Tyler needed a plan to get them together and that plan was one word . Tutoring .

"Hey Dan guess what , we have a surprise for you" Dan shot them a confused look then they continued " we'll you know how your dreading doing that history paper, we thought we would get you a tutor" they both said gleefully Dan was still incredibly confused but nodded slowly agreeing " ok well he promised to be at your house tomorrow at 5:00 and we already told him your address so don't worry " Tyler gave all the details and when he was done Louise quickly added " dress nice ! " and then the subject was dropped and they continued lunch normally. 

By the next day Dan didn't even remember that he was getting tutored , sat comfortably on his bed in just his boxers under his covers scrolling on tumblr until his mum called him downstairs " Daniel some boy is here for you , I'm sending him up " and then Dan was racing around his room he found his jeans and quickly pulled then on then began digging for a shirt , then the door opened causing Dan to squeal slightly then pulled in the first shirt he pulled out of the drawer turning around to see phil standing there cheeks tinted pink "Louise said you needed tutoring" he smirked Dans entire body was deflated , numb did he really just embarrass himself in front of his crush. " y-y-yeah... I... Um.. Y-yeah ... H-history " Dan stuttered embarrassed and generally in awe of phil actually standing in front of him. Phil giggled at Dan's stuttering " we'll first you need to calm down I don't bite... Unless you want me to " he said with a small smirk which turned into another adorable giggle. Dans face was fire engine red and Dan could feel the heat of it radiating throughout his body , he walked over to grab his history book then moved to sit cross legged on his bed " okay " they sat doing history for what felt like hours phil smiling his beautiful smile whenever Dan got one right which made the butterfly's in his chest multiply , then Dan's mum knocked on the door " Phil, love are you staying for tea " Phil looked over and met Dan's eyes looking for any sign of resistance from Dan and when he found none he turned and said " I'd love to " the words sent shivers down Dans entire body , dan still couldn't believe phil was here but now he knew he must be dreaming. 

Dan lead Phil downstairs and pulled out a seat for him at the table " aw your such a gentleman Dan " phil said making Dan laugh while he pulled out the chair beside phil and sat down " I warn you now that most animals can cook better then my mum " dan says quietly phil laughs fully and beautifully grinning at Dan. Plates were set in front of them and they began to eat while Dan's family interrogated Phil , Phil remained polite and when they went upstairs Phil turned to Dan smiling ear to ear and said " y'know after your warning I was really dreading eating your mums cooking but you really over exaggerated how bad it would be " Dan turned to phil rolling his eyes, "do you want me to put music on " phil nodded quickly and Dan slipped a cd into the player and walked back over to Phil grabbing his history book phil looked at him with a surprised look " you like muse! " Phil said gleefully Dan chuckled " I Love them " . Things went on from there they talked about everything from music to movies to video games telling stories and debating the best tv shows when Phil's phone rang he quickly grabbed it an put it to his ear Dan watched him answering " hey mum , no , no , oh my god I'm so sorry , I'm at a friends house we were talking and lost track of time" Dan zoned out after that point did Phil just call them friends Dan's heart was fluttering when Phil turned to him with an apologetic look 

"my mum called I was supposed to be home an hour ago , so I've got to go " Dan walks him to the door and stands there with him for a few awkward seconds nobody knowing what to say then suddenly Phil's lips were on Dan's sending electricity all through Dan's body as he proceeded to kiss back wrapping his arms around Phil's neck the kiss was passionate and fiery but short as Phil quickly pulled away " I'll see you later Dan" phil spoke sweetly and almost giddy sounding " bye Phil " Dan said grinning watching phil walk up the drive way with giddy childish glee . Then group called Louise and tyler " I can't believe the two of you " Dan said into the phone ignoring the fits of hysterical laughter coming through the phone. " he kissed me" the laughter stopped and Tyler wolf whistled "I hate you both" Louise laughed some more " it worked" 

Dan hung up the phone snuggling under his blanket with his phone in his hand rethinking everything that happened , falling asleep with a smile on his face


End file.
